Secret Admirer 2: Cupid's Ordeal
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Believe it or not, but all of those scrolls Inu Yasha sent to Kagome didn't work! So Aphrodite, is sending her son Cupid to go fix it. What could go wrong?
1. Love Is An Ordeal

Aren't You happy? I'm in a greek mythology mood. I love Greek culture, they have the cute little stories, the interesting names, their own interpretation of the zodiac, (hence the name SCORPIOgal!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Love Is An Ordeal  
  
  
  
"Wake up, Cupid!"  
  
He snored loudly on his cloud. Hermes floated over the twelve year old on his cloud. "WAKE UP!" he shouted. He swung his septor through the cloud and it disappeard.  
  
"Whoa!" he fell out of the cloud and landed on his head. Hermes flew over to him and said, "Sorry for the rude awakening, you really should get an alarm clock!"  
  
Cupid sat up trying to relocate his spine. "To hard to set." He replied. "What do you want?"  
  
"Your mother has been calling for you all morning. It's 12:00, you must've had to much ambrosia at the god's party last night." The mercury messenger said.  
  
Cupid grinned at the thought of the gods party. It was interesting how the nymphs would act after a couple of Long Islands.....  
  
"Are you listening to me?!" Hermes asked.  
  
"Huh?" Cupid came out of his daydream and looked at the shorty.  
  
"Whatever!" he shouted. "Just get over there fast she was just starting to get edgy before I left!"  
  
Cupid got up and dusted himself off. He put on a fresh toga and left to find his mother. She was of course, sitting in the clouds above her oracle's mausoleum, terrifying the imps. "I said find my son in the next twenty minutes or else! I'm godess, for crying out loud! I shouldn't have to wait!"  
  
Cupid flew in wearing his fifteen year old form. He landed in front of her and got down on one knee. "Sorry I was late mother, I kind of slept in late."  
  
She waved the Imps off an looked down at him with a loving face. "My son." She said. He stood up and she quickly came to embrace him. "My son!" she said again. She sat down in a golden chair decked with rose quarts and rubies. She made an elegant gesture with her hand and a chair appeared behind him. "Sit down." She said.  
  
He sat in the chair and she continued to smile at him. "I have received a notice from a local country." She said holding up the scroll. She read allowed, "It has come to my attention that two lovers who were supposed to fall maly in love with each other failed to do so." She looked away from the noted and patted the magenta book on the table across from her. "I checked my books and this young women is right. The boy was supposed to send her letters and when she found out it was him, she was supposed to go to him and he was supposed to claim her and tell her how much she loved him."  
  
She looked back at the note, "Apparently what happened was she came to him with the proof, and he couldn't handle it. He freaked out and denied it so harshly that she-" she took a closer look at the next word- "sat" him six times, and ran back to her time crying."  
  
He knew what was coming.  
  
"So I want you to go to feudal Japan and shoot the boy with one of your golden arrows." She said. She got up and started to fast walk away.  
  
"But MOM!" he shouted after her. "I was going to go meet with Percius and some of the other guys!"  
  
"I don't have time to argue! I was supposed to be at the contest for the golden apple half an hour ago! Now if you excuse me, I have to go start the seven year war!" And with that, she was gone.  
  
He sighed and went to the note on her chair. "Well, I might as well know the names of those I must shoot." He read the guidelines. "Inu Yasha and Kagome."  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
Hello! Well this is kind of a prolong, but don't worry, things will start getting messier later! 


	2. Love Is A Thief

I hope I can live up to the first stories expectations. Just bear with me and I promise the turmoil will start soon, K? If I haven't already said it, I don't own Inu Yasha and I don't own Cupid or any of the other gods, they were made up a long time ago by someone with a vivid imagination. (Sara: Well, that's one way to put it. ;;;;)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Love is a Thief  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha sat in a tree as Sango, Miroku and Shippou sat under him. Shippou looked at Miroku and asked, "What's he so mad about?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I did see Kagome jump in the well a couple of days ago with a sad look on her face, something bad must've happened because she was supposed to stay with us for about another week." Miroku said.  
  
Inu Yasha huffed loudly and changed positions.  
  
"I think you struck a nerve, Houshi-sama." Sango whispered.  
  
Inu Yasha groweled. He put both hands on the branch he was on and swung upside down. His hair almost touched the ground, but he was hanging right in the middle of their conversation. "If you're all through talking about me we can go look for the shards!"  
  
"What?" Sango said surprised.  
  
"Without Kagome?" Shippou said sadly.  
  
He dropped off of the branch landing on his feet and said, "Let's go!"  
  
"Oh!" the unseen cupid floated overhead. "He's a DOG!"  
  
(BTW: You know how cats are worshipped in Egypt? Well dogs were sacred in Greece.)  
  
"But that Kagome girl is nowhere in sight!" he cursed the fates when he realized that he had to wait until she came back. Oh well, I might as well plan how I'm going to do this until then." He landed on the ground in his seventeen year old form. He looked at the supplies he had in his arrow case, plenty of golden arrows, and an equal amount of lead darts..some other rainbow darts, too. He looked at the green one. He couldn't count how many times his mother and the Cyclops who made them had stressed that he wasn't supposed to use the emerald arrow or the amethyst arrow unless it was a dire emergency.  
  
Since he had the time he decided to go find a hotspring. There was actually one not that far away. So he set his stuff down and got into the spring in his toddler form. The group was walking through the forest when all of a sudden-  
  
"What is it Shippou?" Inu Yasha asked. The kitsune looked up at him and said, "I REALLY gotta go!"  
  
"What?" He looked down at the kid in disbelief. "We just left! Why didn't you go then?"  
  
"I didn't have to then! I gotta go NOW!" Shippou wined.  
  
"Alright, fine! We'll wait! Go relieve yourself before you burst!" he sighed impatiently and the fox kid scampered off into the forest.  
  
  
  
When he was done, he started to walk back when he saw something by a rock. "Oooooh!" He ran over to it and stared wide eyed. It was a bow and arrow case, with a toga and they were his size! He picked them up without the thought that they might belong to someone else, and ran back to the group. Cupid got out and looked around for his missing stuff. He sighed and said, "Aw, spit!"  
  
  
  
Shippou put the little toga on over his clothes and strapped the arrow case over his shoulder. He carried the bow in his right hand. "Hi! I'm back!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at him, "Where did you get all of that stuff?"  
  
"I found it." Shippou said.  
  
The dog demon stared for a few seconds then said, "Okay."  
  
'This stuff is so, cool!' Shippou thought as he skipped along. 'Now I can shoot arrows like Kagome!' He imagined Kagome drawing an arrow and pulling it back in her bow. Right under her, he imagined himself doing the same. 'But I'll probably need practice.' He thought.  
  
  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well, and tried to balance herself with her backpack on her shoulder. She began to walk toward the village, 'Even if that jerk won't admit the obvious, I can still visit my friends!' she told herself.  
  
Suddenly she felt a cold presence behind her. She turned around and Naraku was there in his baboon pelt. "Kukukukukuku." He said.  
  
Kagome took a step back and he said, "Now what would Inu Yasha's wench be doing, walking around all by herself without even her bow?"  
  
"Hey! I'm not his wench!" she shouted.  
  
"Whatever you want to call yourself, you still mean something to him, and I can't wait to see the look on his face when he comes back to this well, and sees your blood soaked into the ground." He drew his thin sword and swung at her neck.  
  
SHING!  
  
Inu Yasha blocked the sword blow with tetsusagia.  
  
"How did you get here in time?" she asked him.  
  
"When have I not gotten there on time?" he asked and pushed Naraku's sword away.  
  
Shippou saw Kagome and Naraku and got excited, 'Yes! Here's my chance to show Kagome what I can do!' He went behind Naraku who obviously didn't notice him. He drew one of the pretty golden ones. The lead ones did look super sharp and painful, but the golden ones looked nicer. He put it in his baby-sized bow and aimed it at Naraku's back. And with a twing of the strings, he let it go.  
  
ZING!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ooh! Cliffhanger! Old habits don't die hard. ^^;;;;;;;;  
  
Save the Turtles! 


	3. Love Is Alternative

Keychain phrase of the day- "You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're ugly." I know it's mean; I bought that keychain when I was in a bad mood. And now it hangs from my house key (and soon to be, car key. ^.~) I don't own Inu Yasha, but I am studying his time period at school right now!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Love Is Alternative  
  
  
  
  
  
The golden arrow hit Naraku square in the back and disappeared inside him without a wound. His eyes flashed gold and he dropped to his knees in surprise. He lifted his baboon hood and put a hand over his mouth, he closed his eyes and said, "I feel funny."  
  
"Well there's a huge change of pace for you." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome looked at Shippou who stood with his bow raised and a triumphant look on his face.  
  
"Good job, Shippou-chan!" she said.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome!" he smiled and blushed.  
  
Inu Yasha went over to Naraku, "Let's get him while he's still stunned." He said. He pulled Naraku up and locked his arms. "Go ahead and purify him Kagome."  
  
Kagome stood in front of Naraku and drew an arrow. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.  
  
Her eyes widened, 'What's that face he's making? I've never seen his face like that!'  
  
"Wow," Naraku said to himself. He looked at her with moved shock. "Kikyo's got nothing on her!"  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha was probably the only one who heard him.  
  
Naraku got up and walked over towards Kagome, she was too confused to raise her bow and arrow in time. Naraku took the hand that was on the handle of the bow. She dropped the bow in her fear and shock. He did a gentlemanlike bow and kissed her hand. Everyone kind of stared in shock. He smiled up at her and winked. She blushed a little, but not a lot.  
  
"What's he doing?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"He's being out of character." He said.  
  
"Well he's getting a little too friendly!" Inu Yasha stormed over to Naraku. "Get away from her you piece of slime!"  
  
Naraku glanced at Inu Yasha then back to Kagome, "I'll see YOU later." He said. And he disappeared in a cloud of misma.  
  
Kagome stared after him and said, "I never knew he could act so sophisticated."  
  
"He's NOT sophisticated! He's Naraku!" Inu Yasha shouted. He glared at the direction that Naraku disappeared. 'That baboon clad demon is pushing it!' he thought.  
  
They went back to looking for shards of the jewel. Inu Yasha walked behind Kagome so he could "watch" her.  
  
"I don't get it," Shippou asked. He sat on Miroku's shoulder as he walked next to Sango. "Why would Naraku all of a sudden take a sudden interest in Kagome? I thought he liked Kikyo!"  
  
"So did I!" Sango said.  
  
"I guess he had a change in heart." Miroku said.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes lit up, "THAT'S IT! Miroku, I'd tell you I loved you, but I'm not that kind of guy!" he grabbed Kagome and flew off.  
  
  
  
He landed on a high hill and set her down. "What is your problem!? Why are we here?!?" she said.  
  
"Just watch," he said. He looked up into the sky and shouted. "Hey, Writerlady! I'm calling you here!"  
  
...  
  
....  
  
I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO BUY ANY WiCKER ENDTABLES!!!  
  
"You wish! It's Inu Yasha, you dork!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
Oh!..Inu Yasha! What's shaken'?  
  
"What's up with Naraku? Why is he all of a sudden being so nice to Kagome?" he asked.  
  
Nice is one way to put it. ^^  
  
"Well? What's up?" he asked.  
  
....Sorry! Can't help you! =P  
  
"You know, you're a real help!" he shouted sarcastically.  
  
Well what do you expect me to do? Give the ending away?  
  
"Well you could at least give us a hint-"  
  
.....Do think I would actually tell you that I sent for help after you abused Kagome?  
  
OO "YOU WHAT?!"  
  
Eep! I shouldn't have said that!  
  
"What "help" did you send for?!"  
  
Sorry, I gotta go. I've already said too much. ;;;;  
  
"Wait! Wait you can't just-!"  
  
"Let's go Inu Yasha, she's gone!" Kagome said.  
  
"That b*tch!" he growled.  
  
A bolt of lightening hit the ground in front of him.  
  
I heard that you albino wannabe! Get outta here before I put you in a lemon with Sango!  
  
"EEK!" Inu Yasha said. He picked up Kagome and leaped off.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up to find a sweet smelling scroll lain on her backpack. They were attacked to a shiny black stone. She picked up the scroll and read it:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
Good Morning, it was hard to find you last night. I believe Inu Yasha is trying to hide your trail from me.  
  
I don't know what happened, but while I was fighting Inu Yasha yesterday, I realized how beautiful you are.  
  
I took this obsidian stone and put a spell on it. Whenever you put it against a hanyo's skin, it will purify him. (Heh!)  
  
-Naraku  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and held the obsidian in her hand. 'Inu Yasha's going to be pissed.' She thought. All of a sudden he snatched it from her hand and read it.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Feh!" he crumbled it up and tossed it over his shoulder. "The jackass thinks he's pretty clever."  
  
Kagome glared at him.  
  
"When the others wake up," he said. "We'll find him and kill him."  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So, does it live up to the standards of the first story? Tell me what you think! I must know! 


	4. Love is Fluffy

So, who here likes Sessy? Who here likes Kagome/Sessy fics? Keep reading, you may just find this chapter to your liking! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Love Is Fluffy  
  
  
  
It was like a little parade, In the front walked Sesshoumaru, Rin skipped happily behind him, and Jaken walked in back. Then all of a sudden Sesshoumaru stopped. Rin almost ran into him.  
  
"What's wrong Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.  
  
"Inu Yasha's not far from here." He said. "I can smell his half-breed stench a mile away."  
  
  
  
If Kagome wasn't already sick and tired of being over protected, she was now. 'He might as well have me on a leash.' She thought. She looked over her shoulder to see him looking at different sized ropes. "Oh for crying out loud, Inu Yasha!"  
  
"WHAT?!" he said innocently.  
  
She didn't take five steps away from him when a demon jumped out. It was a pink lizard like demon with sharp claws. Inu Yasha came drew his sword and made a swipe at it but someone got there first.  
  
"Poisonous flower claw!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru?!" Inu Yasha said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Have you found anything out about Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Inu Yasha was about to say something when Shippou said, "Yeah, he likes Kagome now and sends her letters." Inu Yasha kicked Shippou into a tree and turned to see Sesshoumaru smiling.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and growled, "Sesshoumaru if you say one word-"  
  
"What? Just because she wouldn't put out for you and now she's looking for someone else?" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Inu Yasha was about to cuss him out when the lizard demon resurrected itself.  
  
"He's got a shikon shard!" Kagome said.  
  
'This looks like a job for me!' Shippou thought and drew a shiny blue arrow. He aimed the best he could then when he released the arrow his aim went to the right of his target and missed-badly.  
  
TWANG!  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, but not much. He looked up to see a footlong sapphire dart sticking out of his tail. It sunk in without a wound, Then he jolted as an unfamiliar feeling swept through him. It started in the chest and rose, he had felt it once a long time ago, but he didn't remember it very well. It was like he lost his composure; tears started to stream down his face and he didn't even realize it.  
  
"Oops! Missed!" Shippou said. He drew a golden arrow and aimed again but it went in the same direction the last on did. Sesshoumaru was so shocked by the last arrow that he didn't even notice as the new one entered his back. His eyes flashed blue then gold. He looked up to see Kagome shooting an arrow into the snake demon's forehead where his shikon shard was.  
  
"Th-that was p-perfect." Sesshoumaru said in a moved tone.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked over at him. He looked like his pupils were dilated. Tears streamed down the sides of his face and she thought she was going to scream, it was like so cute that it was scary. He held her hands like Kouga would and said, "You are the best warrior priestess I have ever seen, and exceptionally beautiful on top of that."  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Oh god! Not him too!" Inu Yasha said. He swung his sword at Sesshoumaru. "What do you think you're doing? You're like seven years older then she is!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed and looked at Inu Yasha with that face. Inu Yasha took a step back with a scared look on his face. "Love knows no boundaries little brother." Sesshoumaru said. "I love Kagome."  
  
Later on as Sesshoumaru was walking with Rin and Jaken. He stared up into the sky with intense eyes like he was hearing beautiful music and it was coming from the pink clouds of evening.  
  
Jaken sweatdropped, "Okay, now I'm afraid."  
  
Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru, "Guess what, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said with a smile, "Today I was picking flowers and I learned how to whistle!" she whistled Mary Had A Little Lamb to show him.  
  
Sesshoumaru just kept starring upward and said, "That's nice, Jaken."  
  
Rin looked down sadly and wished she were Kagome.  
  
LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA  
  
Awwwww, Sessy's so cute! This is my first Alternate story, so how am I doing? 


	5. Love Is Heartbreak

I be hyper, like a German sniper,  
  
And I don't know why, I think I'm gonna die!  
  
Sessy, Naraku, driving Inu Crazae,  
  
Acting all strange and liking Kagome,  
  
Will Inu get a clue?  
  
I don't own Inu, so you no sue!  
  
How's that? I suck, right? ;;;;  
  
Chapter 5: Love is Heartbreak  
  
Artemis sat on a rock sharpening her hunting knife. She looked up and saw the seventeen year old Cupid walking toward her, wearing a purple kimono with window shapes on it. "Cupid?"  
  
"Hey, Arti." He said.  
  
"What in the Sam Hill are you wearing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He explained his mother and the assignment and what went wrong. "I found these clothes from some Nobunaga guy, bathing a couple of miles away."  
  
She covered her mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
"Don't laugh! This is serious!" he said blushing. If mom finds out I lost my bow and arrow, she'll pluck out my liver!"  
  
"So I guess you need my help tracking them down?" she asked with a smile. "Well, boy, you're lucky I was hunting in Feudal Japan today!"  
  
  
  
Our poor dogboy was having a bad day, In the morning a group of little frog demons came over pulling a wagon filled with beautiful silk kimonos and makeup. The frog demons went up to Kagome and bowed. "Sesshomaru sends his love." One of them said in a yoda voice.  
  
"Ooooh!" Kagome said.  
  
"Feh!" Inu Yasha said louder then he needed to.  
  
Then in the afternoon, Kagura went up to them pulling a white horse. She had a confused look on her face. "Um...I guess this is yours, from Naraku." She said and handed Kagome the rope tied to the horse. Then she flew off on her feather.  
  
"FEH!" Inu Yasha said angrily.  
  
"It's not like it matters!" Kagome said. "I can't even ride a horse!"  
  
"I could teach you, Lady-" Inu Yasha shot Miroku an angry look. "Actually I can only hitch mules, sorry." ;;;;;  
  
Then later on Kouga showed up carrying a dead pig. He laid it down in front of Kagome. "For you, dearest Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and she was about to say something, but Inu Yasha growled and stepped forward. "Alright, I've had enough!"  
  
"Don't be jealous, dogturd! Even if she doesn't like you, you get to spend more time with her!" Kouga said.  
  
Then Sesshomaru and Naraku stepped into the clearing.  
  
"She likes I, Naraku of course." He said.  
  
"No, a women of her beauty wants one that is equally beautiful, that is where I, Sesshomaru come in!" he said.  
  
"No, she wants someone strong with sex appeal who can protect her!" Kouga said. "And you guys are all girly looking!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned to the rest of the members of his group, "Hey! A little help here! They're about to take Kagome away!"  
  
Miroku and Sango started to come over. Shippou started to climb up a rock and stood above the fight. He grabbed a red arrow and shot it. Sango was knocked back as it hit her in the chest. It sunk into her without a wound and her eyes flashed red. Mirkou had seen the arrow and he ran to her side. "Sango! Are you okay?"  
  
She sat up and blinked at him. Then before he knew what happened hse wrapped her arms around him and said, "Give me a child!" Then she clamped her mouth over his. (An: Okay, that was R rated uncalled for..so much for them helping. ;;;;)  
  
All of a sudden, Atemis and Cupid came in. He went up to Inu Yasha outraged and said, "If you weren't a dog, I'd kill you!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"THE ARROWS!!" Cupid shouted. He looked up and watched as Shippou put a green arrow into his bow. "No, NO!! Not the green one!!"  
  
ZING!  
  
There was an explosion of magic light from the force and magic in the arrow. The light disappeared and the green arrow sank into Kagome's back. A few seconds passed by and nothing happened.  
  
"Why did you scream like that when nothing is wrong?" Inu Yasha asked. Cupid put his face in his hand and groaned, "Oh, no."  
  
Then a strong scent picked up on his nose. Kouga, Sesshomaru and Naraku sniffed the air. The smell was so strong, even humans could smell it.  
  
"Oh crap!" Inu Yasha said horrified. "Why now?!"  
  
"Because the fox kid shot the emerald arrow, the arrow of heat!" Cupid said in a shaky voice.  
  
The male characters started to enclose around her. Shippou gasped then shouted, "I'll save you, Kagome!" He grabbed a lead arrow and put it in his bow.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha rushed forward.  
  
ZING!  
  
He picked her up just as she got shot by the arrow. He jumped into the air and looked up at her. His expression becamed confused at the hateful expression she was giving him.  
  
"Let go of me, you freak!" she slapped him and he tried not to drop her.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Bi-?!" he started.  
  
All of a sudden the other male charaters jumped up around him and they all hit him at the same time.  
  
Inu Yasha fell on the ground in pain. He used the sheathed tetsusagia to prop himself up. He looked up and saw Kagome standing in front of Sessy, Naraku, and Kouga.  
  
"Goodbye Inu Yasha," she said. "Now I have some guys who actually care about me!" they picked her up and flew away. For some reason, Inu Yasha just sat there. There was an awkward silence.  
  
Shippou, Cupid and Artemis stood a few feet away from him. Shippou put the bow and arrows down and walked softly over to him. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
He was vibrating a little. Shippou walked around him and gasped at what he saw. Inu Yasha didn't blubber, or bawl like a baby, he cried like a man. His eyes were closed tight, his teeth gritted together and two streams of tears went down his face. He whispered a word in a scratchy voice, "Kagome."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
This os so sad! What do you think he will do now? 


	6. Love Don't Cost A Thing

I promise you, you're going to like this ending! Cause I liked it a lot! ^_^  
  
Chapter 6: Love Don't Cost A Thing  
  
  
  
Cupid stood over the crying dogboy. He had failed, the balance of Inu Yasha and co had been destroyed, their were relationships that should never happen, and there was a broken heart. 'I LOVE this job.' Cupid thought. He cleared his throat and said, "Now, now. Crying won't solve anything."  
  
Inu Yasha wiped his eyes quickly and said in an almost regular voice, "I wasn't crying, I was YAWNING!"  
  
"Well then, YAWNING won't solve anything." Cupid said. "This can all be fixed, I just need the right stuff." He held out his hand and Shippou set the bow and arrow case in it. Cupid started to read of the inventory, "Let's see, one amethyst, at least you didn't use that, it's about as strong as the green one......But you still used the green one, so that's bad.......The blue one is gone....Plenty of lead arrows...the red one is gone...spit! No gold ones!" He looked over at Shippou. "You really had your way with my supply, didn't you?" Shippou blushed.  
  
"Why are you worrying about arrows?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Have you not been watching what the fox kid has been doing?" Cupid asked. "These are magic arrows designed to bend or strengthen relationships."  
  
Everyone glared at Shippou.  
  
"WHAT?!" he said with a couple of sweatdrops.  
  
Cupid looked back into the case. "Each arrow is made for a different task: The red arrow increases sexual zeal for the first person the victim lays eyes upon, The gold arrow brings uncontrollable love for the first person the victim sees, the gree arrow makes it's victim smell of animal heat so that those of the opposite sex will be lining up with interest, the blue arrow brings out deep hidden feelings that the victim usually hides, the lead arrow brings immense hatred toward the one the victim first sees, and the amethyst arrow-well I'll save that one for later."  
  
"This is all very confusing." Artemis said.  
  
"Well I'm the god of love. I design the arrows and the Cyclops creates them. But that's another thing, right now we have a pretty bad problem." Cupid said. "I don't have any gold arrows at all."  
  
"Can't you just go get some new ones?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Cupid said. "It takes at least a day if you're good to find the materials to make a gold arrow, then it takes four days to forge! And we don't exactly have a lot of time!"  
  
"Why not?" Shippou asked.  
  
"The lead arrow CAN be reversed," Cupid said. "it works because it magnifies what petty problems Kagome has against you, like oh say, when you destroyed her feelings after you gave her the rose!"  
  
"Can everyone stop talking about that?!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"No!" Cupid suddenly turned his anger on him, "If it weren't for you, I'd be out with my crew picking up nymphs! You got me and yourself into this mess, and I'm going to MAKE you get yourself out of it!" he turned and started walking. Artemis, Shippou and Inu Yasha followed. "Anyway, we don't have a lot of time because that green arrow's heat was pretty strong and if one of those demons take her before we can reverse it, there will be nothing I can do."  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha said. The words "Take her" and "Nothing I can do" swam around in his mind. "We'd better do something then!"  
  
Cupid thought for a few minutes then said, "I have one more idea. I've used it before but it doesn't work in most cases. I'm sure you're one of the right cases though." He started to dig through his arrow case. "All of those demons, so far have only showed there love with fancy gifts and expensive presents. So materialistic. What they must know is that women can't live on money alone. We need a divine act of passion, the ultimate gift of love." He pulled a vile of sparkling gold liquid out. He stuck his finger in it and took a lick. "Perfect!" he said.  
  
"What's that?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I put it in the tips of my arrows." Cupid said. Everyone huddled around him as he told them his plan.  
  
  
  
Kagome sat in the middle of the arguing demons. She didn't like listening to them, and she wasn't sure that she liked them, but any of them would be nicer ti her then Inu Yasha.  
  
Then they heard footsteps. Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku turned to see Inu Yasha standing thirty feet away.  
  
"What's that dogturd doing here?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Doesn't he know when he's not wanted?" Kagome stood up in front of the demons and glared back at Inu Yasha.  
  
"I think the basterd came here to die, Kagome!" Naraku said.  
  
"Shoot his hanyo ass!" Kouga said.  
  
"I think I will." Kagome said. She held up her bow and drew an arrow. Inu Yasha started to walk toward her.  
  
"Put it down Kagome." Inu Yasha said calmly.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me what to do?!" she asked.  
  
"You won't do it." He said.  
  
"I hate you and I know I should've shot you a long time ago, Kikyo had the right idea." She said. He stopped and move his arms far from his chest, "Go ahead, because if I don't have you, I might as well be dead."  
  
Kagome felt a weird feeling pulse in her chest, but it only happened one, she ignored it.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "Can't do it?"  
  
"Stop messing with my head!" she growled. "I hate you!"  
  
He started to walk toward her again, "Then why haven't you shot me yet?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and made whimpering sounds.  
  
Inu Yasha came up and grabbed the bow and arrow. She tried not to let go, but he wrenched them out of her hands. He put his arms around her and she gasped.  
  
"Hey!" Kouga shouted. They rushed foreward but bounced back as they ran into Shippou's foxfire shield.  
  
"I'm s-sorry, Kagome." He said. "I did send you those letters, I gave you the rose, I was afraid to tell you though."  
  
The pulsing in her chest started to grow rapidly. She looked up at his serious puppydog eyes then looked at his lips. They kind of glittered, like a golden chapstick. Then they started to get closer. Then his lips met hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. Her eyes opened for a split second during the kiss and flashed gold. Shippou covered then fully with the shield and turned to Cupid, "Ready!"  
  
Cupid drew an amethyst arrow and fired it in the middle of the uncovered demons. There was a blast of purple light.  
  
"What was that?" Artemis asked.  
  
Cupid smiled an said, "The amethyst arrow, removes any knowledge of love for the first person they see."  
  
Inu Yasha broke the kiss. Kagome smiled up at him. Then he spun her around for all of the demons to see.  
  
Naraku snorted and flew off in a whirlwind. Sesshomaru flew off thinking, 'I'm not sure what just happened, but I have a feeling I should spend more time with Rin.'  
  
And Kouga went off and guess what? He isn't obsessed with Kagome now! HURRAY!  
  
"Seeya later Inu Yasha," Cupid said. "Good job, and try not to mess up anymore, I've had enough of the Feudal Era to last me a lifetime. Then Artemis climbed on him and he flew her back to Olympus.  
  
THE END  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" Sesshomaru shouted at the author. "You said you were goignto give me my own anime series and a year supply of balloons in the first Secret Admirer!" Oh, yeah, I did! Well he balloons are on Mail order and I've already got a name chosen for your anime series! I'll call it, "Sesshomaru: A Feudal Fluffy Tail! Sesshoumaru: O_o What? You don't like it? "Wait a minute! What happened to Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked. .....What do you think HAPPENED to them? Kagome: O_o Do you still want me to answer that? "No, you'd better not." ;;;;;;; 


End file.
